


love you til the end of time, if you were in these arms tonight

by Jellybean96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is on 'earth', Clarke is in space, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Radio Calls, Role Reversal, Season/Series 06, can it be called that when i'm not super hopeful that this is what we'll get?, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: He doesn't know how long he's been sitting and waiting. Long enough for the dew on the grass to seep through his pants and his legs to go numb from sitting in the same position without moving. Long enough to know that he hates how things always end for them.





	love you til the end of time, if you were in these arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new Bellarke story for you all. This one was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr in regards to the finale of s6. Obviously, I don't expect it to happen this way because we're really not that lucky, but it was still fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting and waiting. Long enough for the dew on the grass to seep through his pants and his legs to go numb from sitting in the same position without moving. Long enough to know that he hates how things always end for them.

He sniffles loudly, doesn't bother wiping away the tears that are trailing down his face. It'd been a mix of emotions, the last few hours. They'd managed to take control of Sanctum, to keep all of their people on the ground alive. But he'd broken up with Echo in the aftermath. Well, she broke up with him. It was more of a mutual break up. He cares about her, they care about each other, but they both know they aren't what the other needs anymore. Too much has happened. They've grown apart.

But the person he does need is too far away. He thinks he has an inkling of what she felt. Their roles are reversed now, with her being up in space waiting to come back down and him on the ground hoping that she's survived just one more time. Just one more miracle. Can they be afforded that much?

They'd all seen a small ship land somewhere outside the perimeter. He'd hoped with everything he had that it was her. A search party had been sent out, him not on it, but they didn't find her. He'd wanted to go, he'd wanted to be the one to find her in the woods. To hold her in his arms and promise to never leave her side again.

But Octavia had convinced him not to go. Convinced him that it'd be better if he stayed, that when they found Clarke and brought her back, it'd be better if they didn't reunite in the middle of the dangerous woods. He'd listened. Reluctantly.

So now here he sits, staring off into the vast sky, wondering why a transport ship came down without her on it. That maybe she'd intended to, but then at the last second something happened and she had to stay on board. But then why would the ship come down on its own? And what could have happened to keep her on the ship? Is she really still trapped up there and the dropship was sent as some sort of false sense of hope for them?

Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of all the bad thoughts, he grabs the radio that Raven had fixed up for him. He doesn't know if it'll work, if the signal will reach her. But he doesn't care. He doesn't care if she won't hear him. He needs to tell her. Somehow.

Clicking the radio on, he waits quietly for a minute longer. Sits there staring up at the sky. Then he brings the radio closer to his mouth.

"You called me...you called me. Every day for six years. And then you left me to die in the fighting pits. Can't exactly say that I blame you for that last bit after what I did to Madi. And I know I told you already, but I do forgive you for that, Clarke. How could I not forgive you? Especially when I know for a fact that I'm going to be radioing you every day for the rest of my life or until I see you again. Whichever comes first. Because I lo—" He pauses, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He takes a deep, shaky breath in. "Because I am in love with you, Clarke Griffin. Think I have been for a while, but the timing for this type of stuff has never exactly been on our side." He lets out a huffed laugh, shaking his head. "I don't know how you did this for as long as you did, not knowing if I'd ever be able to call back. I just—"

"Bellamy…"

The voice is soft and deep, a voice that he would recognize anywhere. He drops the radio and turns around slowly to see Clarke emerging out of the woods.

His breath catches as he watches her. "Clarke?" he manages to get out. "You're...I thought you were…"

She nods slowly, taking a few steps closer to him. "I was. I started walking back as soon as I landed, I didn't want to waste any time. And Bellamy?"

He swallows thickly. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

He chokes on a sob as he rushes forward, closing the space between them and pulling her into a tight hug. His arms engulf her entire back and he buries his face in her neck, breathing in deeply and swaying from side to side just a little. Her arms snake around his waist and squeeze.

Pulling back after a long moment of relishing having her in his arms again, he reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks, an equally big smile taking over both of their faces. They just smile and stare at each other, no words needing to be exchanged. They've never needed words in their most important moments.

Seconds later, he closes the small amount of space between them again, capturing her lips in his. It's soft and gentle, yet desperate and frenzied. So many emotions coursing through them both. He's been waiting for this moment for more than a hundred years.

And it's everything he hoped it would be. And more.

Kissing Clarke Griffin is his new favorite activity.

Reluctantly pulling out of the kiss, he presses a kiss to Clarke's hair when she hugs him again.

"What about you and Echo?" she asks him quietly, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

He nuzzles his face against her hair. "We broke up. Realized we weren't right for each other. But, if you'll have me, I think that you and I are exactly what the other needs."

She leans back to look up at him, smiling with tears in her eyes. "I think I would like that very much."

"Yeah?"

She smiles and laughs quietly, nodding. "Yeah."

He frames her face in his hands, tucking a few strands of hair back behind her ears. "I love you so much, Clarke. I should have told you sooner."

"Well, you're telling me now," she tells him, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I love you too. I'm going to love you forever, Bellamy Blake, until the end of time. No more waiting or holding back. Not anymore."

He nods silently and pulls her back into a hug, never getting tired of the feeling of having her in his arms. It's always been one of his favorite experiences, holding and hugging Clarke. And now he can do it whenever he wants to. As well as kiss her whenever he wants. It makes him excited for whatever the future holds for them.

Whether they actually get to settle down and live a peaceful life or have to face another life-threatening situation, he doesn't care. As long as he has Clarke by his side, he's going to be okay. _They're _going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!


End file.
